


Assets

by f_femslash



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A story where Jane loves Maura’s ass and wants to do things to it. Maybe something with a strap-on too. I hope that’s not too weird. I’m mean Maura’s bum really is just about perfect. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assets

Maura was standing at the kitchen sink, washing her fancy dinner plates by hand while her state-of-the-art dishwasher stood by silently. Jane shook her head, rolling her eyes as she silently rounded the island and paused to admire her woman from behind.

If she had to pick one thing about Maura that she loved the most, other than her amazing brain and all the deep stuff she knew she was supposed to like best, it was her ass. It was the first part of her body that she’d noticed, and as far as Jane was concerned it was absolutely perfect. Before they’d started dating, she’d have dreams about it; licking it, grinding against it, fucking it. Even when they were still only friends, she couldn’t keep her hands off of it.

So, it shouldn’t have surprised Maura when Jane snuck up behind her and cupped a hand around each cheek, but she jumped and gasped all the same.

“Jane,” she admonished with a breathy laugh, “I almost dropped this!” she placed the plate carefully in the drying rack. Jane reached around Maura to turn off the faucet, her lips on the back of her neck.

“I’m not done…” Maura began, but trailed off as Jane’s mouth made its way around to her earlobe, catching it between her teeth as her fingers worked the clip out of her hair and sent it tumbling over her shoulders.

“You are now,” Jane husked, and Maura couldn’t keep the grin off her face as she turned around, pressing her lips against Jane’s. Jane smiled against her mouth and picked Maura up, her hands still on her ass, to lift her onto the edge of the sink.

“I’ve been waiting all damn day for this,” she breathed, her fingers hurriedly finding the hem of Maura’s shirt and pulling it over her head, leaning in to plant kisses along Maura’s collarbone. Maura moaned and threaded her fingers through Jane’s hair.

“You didn’t have to wait,” she gasped, making Jane growl against the curve of her breast and sink her teeth into the soft skin, pausing to sooth the spot with her tongue. Maura reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor as Jane attacked the newly exposed skin, her lips wrapping around one nipple.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Maura groaned, her fingers working the buttons loose on Jane’s shirt, “I kept hoping you’d show up at my office…”

Jane groaned, her fingers at the button of Maura’s jeans, “God, Maur,” she breathed, imagining fucking Maura on her desk in the middle of the workday, spending the rest of the afternoon smelling her on her fingers.

“I’m so wet, Jane,” she moaned, her hips grinding into the counter, “I’ve been like this all day.”

Jane grabbed Maura’s hips roughly and pulled her off of the counter, her hands grabbing her ass as Maura wrapped her legs around her waist. Jane carried Maura easily into the bedroom, not interested in waiting any longer. She flung her onto the bed and pulled her jeans and panties down her long legs.

Maura’s hair spread out around her like a halo, her eyes dark and hooded with desire, lips bruised, body coated in a thin sheen of sweat. Jane didn’t think she’d ever seen anything more perfect, except for…

“Turn over,” she growled, shucking her own shirt and pants, watching Maura’s eyes go even darker as she slowly rolled onto her stomach. Jane crawled onto the bed and hovered over the slender curve of Maura’s back, running her tongue across her skin. She bit, kissed, and licked her way down Maura’s back, delighting in the moans and gasps she was eliciting. She scraped her fingernails down Maura’s back, then finally let her hands land on the globes of her ass, massaging them, her hips bucking against them slightly.

“Jane,” Maura breathed as Jane lowered her mouth to sink her teeth into one cheek, running her tongue along it. Maura’s hips were grinding into the mattress beneath them, her moans become more insistent as Jane’s tongue circled closer and closer to the puckered entrance between the two rounded curves. She finally flicked her tongue against it, causing Maura to cry out in pleasure, gasping as Jane set up a steady rhythm, one hand sliding between her legs to rub her clit. Maura’s hips bucked wildly and Jane grinned against her, sliding her fingers in and out of her pussy as her tongue continued its work.

Maura whimpered when Jane pulled away after a few long moments. Jane crossed to the closet and pulled Maura’s strap-on from its hiding place, fastening the straps around her hips and generously applying lube to the shaft of the toy. She turned back to Maura and grinned at the sight of the doctor with her chest pressed against the mattress, ass high in the hair.

Jane climbed back up behind her and pressed her flattened tongue along the entirety of the length of her slit, loving the way Maura was moaned her name. She positioned the dildo between Maura’s ass cheeks and reached around to rub her clit as she slowly began to push it inside, Maura gasping and clawing at the bed sheets. Jane paused to allow her to adjust, only proceeding when she felt Maura relaxing around the toy.

When it was fully inside her, Jane stayed still, rubbing Maura’s clit and looking down at her ass, currently pressed against her hips. She slowly slid out and then back in again, Maura practically screaming with pleasure, pressing her ass back against the toy as Jane kept her fingers against the swollen bundle of nerves. Jane slowly picked up the pace, her hips starting to smack against Maura’s perfect backside.

Jane was so close, her thrusts becoming more and more urgent, and she grabbed Maura’s hip with her free hand to pull her against her as she thrust into her, working her fingers against her as she held her orgasm at bay, waiting until she felt Maura shuddering against her before letting go, grunting as Maura wailed Jane’s name into the otherwise empty house, the two of them collapsing to the side, legs shaking.

Maura unbuckled the harness of the toy and pushed it off the bed, curling up against Jane with her head on her chest, panting slightly.

“I hope that was worth the wait,” she murmured, sleepiness starting to overtake her.

Jane chuckled and kissed the top of her head, “You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/32653495101/assets-rizzles-request


End file.
